This invention relates in general to vehicle cup holders. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a cup holder assembly supported on a vehicle armrest that can be assembled without the use of tools.
Vehicles, such as passenger cars, often include one or more cup holders for use by an operator and/or passengers therein. Such cup holders provide a convenient location to temporarily store a cup or beverage container. It is desirable that the cup holder be provided in a location that is easily reached by the user. However, it is also desirable that the cup holder be provided in a location that does not interfere with the use of other features in the vehicle.
In the past, vehicle cup holders have been provided in an armrest of a seat. This allows the cup holder to be in easy reach of the occupant of the seat. In an armrest type of cup holder, the cup holder is supported on a movable armrest, such as a pivotable center armrest on a rear bench seat. When the armrest is in a lowered use position relative to the bench seat, the cup holder may be used by occupants on either side thereof. When the armrest is in a raised storage position relative to the bench seat, the cup holder not available for use.
Providing a cup holder in the armrest of a vehicle is known to increase the complexity of the armrest and, as a result, can increase the amount of labor required to assemble the armrest during manufacture. This increased amount of labor can undesirably increase the overall cost of the vehicle. Thus, it would be advantageous to have provide an improved structure for a cup holder assembly supported on a vehicle armrest that can be assembled relatively easily and inexpensively.